


Roses

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being pregnant was ruining their first anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

“I’m so sorry baby,” Kurt choked out, feeling tears burn in his eyes. 

At four months pregnant every single thing bothered him. All food was too much and made his stomach flip painfully. Smells made him gag and he actually had to transfer out of the costume department because of the fabric softener they were using. 

All he wanted was to go home, get off his feet for a bit, and enjoy his anniversary. 

Instead, the moment he stepped into the room he smelled the huge bouquet of roses and beautiful chicken parmesan Blaine had made and promptly vomited into the potted plant. 

Now he was spending his anniversary curled up on the bathroom.

“It’s fine,” Blaine’s soft voice came from the other side of the door. “I threw the flowers and food out in the outside dumpster. We can have that soup you like instead if you want?”

The tears finally broke through and guilt overwhelmed him. He had ruined this day for them, their first anniversary. Blaine had worked so hard to make this day special and he ruined it. 

“No, I’ll try harder. Just give me a minute.”

“I won’t enjoy this day if you’re miserable,” Blaine was smiling, he could tell by the brightness in his voice. “I don’t care what we do. I just want to spend time with you. Open the door please?”

After a moment of hesitation, he opened the door. “Sorry, I look disgusting. I’m all snotty and pukey and-“

“You look beautiful,” Blaine said softly, leaning forward to kiss the tears away from his cheeks. “Come on, I’ll make you soup.”

“I’m going to throw up again,” Kurt’s voice shook. 

“I’ll bring the soup to you,” Blaine kissed his cheek again and hurried off to the kitchen. 

Kurt took the time to wash his face and settle down on the floor, leaning against the bathtub. The porcelain felt nice and cool against his overheated skin and he just took the time to relax for a bit. In moments, Blaine returned with a tray. 

“Chicken noodle,” Blaine handed him a steaming bowl and then placed a champagne flute next to him. “And ginger ale.”

“Not exactly the romantic night I was hoping for,” Kurt scoffed, blowing on his spoonful. 

“Are you kidding? Hot soup? Ginger ale? The smell of bathroom cleaner?” Blaine grinned. “It’s exactly what I want because it’s with you.” 

Kurt’s body felt warm as he kissed Blaine deeply, wanting to save this moment for the rest of his life. 

“Maybe I’ll grab a candle or something?” Blaine mumbled against his lips. 

“God no, melting wax? You want me to barf all this up?” Kurt sighed and laughed into another deep kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by msklainehummel: Prompt: It’s Kurt and Blaine’s wedding anniversary and Blaine makes a romantic dinner and buys roses for Kurt. But Kurt can’t stand the smell of them because he’s pregnant. (I need more MPreg!Kurt in my life.)


End file.
